Parental Guidance
by chinethegreat
Summary: Castiel returns to Sam and Dean after a long time to hand them a heavy task, to protect a witch. The Witches name is Natalie Fitz from Phoenix Arizona, she can control the five elements of earth with her emotions, read people's minds, and see into the future. The brother's are left with the task to protect her from demons to keep her from going to the dark side.
1. Meeting Natalie Fitz

Parental Guidance

Written by Chynna Williams

A young beautiful yet depressed girl lies on her bed staring blankly at her ceiling, The Funeral by Band of Horses plays on repeat on her Ipod. She is wearing the same outfit she wore two weeks ago to her mother's funeral, a black lacey dress and a black and white blazer. She takes a swig of Jack Daniels which is now almost empty, in her left hand she holds a bong and takes another hit of marijuana. Her eyes are bloodshot red with black puffy circles underneath, her makeup is dried to her cheeks from crying so much, and she smells like a sewer. Her stomach growls because she hasn't eaten in days, the loss of her mother took a huge toll on her and is wearing her down. Her television plays quietly in the background; the five o'clock news is on, and an older male sits at the desk holding papers in his hand.

"Now let's turn to Juliet Holmes for the weather. Juliet!" The well dressed newscaster says cheerfully.

"Thank you Bob. It has been very strange weather for the past week here in Phoenix, Arizona. It is mid August and usually it is hot hot hot but for some strange reason there has been a huge storm cloud over Phoenix and it doesn't seem to be letting up. Everywhere else in Arizona it has been in the 100s but in Phoenix expect lightning storms, heavy rain, and 50 degree weather." The television drowns out as Jessica keeps replaying that dreadful night in the woods that happened two and a half weeks ago.

Sam Winchester sits on the couch searching on the internet for clues about the case he is on with his brother. Someone knocks on the old dusty motel door somewhere in a deadbeat town in northern California. Sam gets up and opens the door, it is Castiel.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Castiel walks in cryptically looking for Dean.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's getting dinner? Why are you here Cas?"

"Do you think you could call Dean, I have important news for you two." Sam looks at their old friend the angel confused and gets out his cell phone. It rings for a while and goes to voicemail, Sam still stares at Castiel.

"Hey Dean come home quick you will never guess who is here." Sam closes his cell phone shut and puts his hands on his hips. "He'll probably be back soon he left fifteen minutes ago and the place is pretty close." After that it was awkward silence for ten minutes, they hear someone sliding a key in the door and both look up. Dean whistles Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leopard, carrying a big brown bag which has grease at the bottom of it. He finally looks up and sees the familiar old friend with the same blue suit and tan trench coat that he wears all of the time. He stops whistling and shuts the door behind him, it has been six months since he last saw his good friend and he didn't know whether to give him a hug or to slap him.

"Cas?" He walks to the table to set the food down and starts taking out his cheeseburger and fries.

"It's good to see you too. But I am afraid this isn't a social visit and more of a business transaction, I don't have much time so I have to get right to it." Sam walks over to the table to get his cobb salad.

"So what brings you here finally? You know I have been asking for you yet you completely ignore me." Dean asks disappointedly.

"I know but it's been chaos up in heaven and that's my number one priority. Like I said I don't have much time the Order needs you guys to take care of someone."

"What?" Sam replied.

"Her name is Natalie she is a powerful witch, she has a very rare gift in which her emotions can control the Five Elements of Earth. The Order needs her to be protected because demons are going to be after her and they don't want that. Her mother died a week ago and she is deeply depressed effecting the weather in Phoenix to extremes." He pauses to see how they are handling this, Dean doesn't seem to be paying attention as he takes a huge bite out of his juicy hamburger.

"The Order wants us to take care of a witch when our job is to kill them?" Sam asks.

"Your job is to kill bad witches who use their powers for personal gain and corruption. Jessica is a good witch and her powers can be used for good but if she falls into the wrong hands she can be easily corrupted which is what we don't want. I'm going to have to ask you guys to pack your things we need to go to Phoenix now." Dean chuckles and continues to eat. "Do you find something funny about this Dean this is a very serious subject matter it affects the entire world."

"I just think it's funny that you are asking us for help when it's usually the other way around, so what makes you think we will help you when you haven't exactly been there for us as of late?"

"Like I said I've been busy I think you'll change your mind once you see the girl."

"Sorry Cas but we have a job here."

"Don't worry about that job I got someone else to finish it for you." Dean chuckles again and this time throws his burger on the table, gets up from his seat and begins to pack not saying another word. Sam takes a couple of more bites of his salad and starts to pack as well. They head to the bathroom to pack their toiletries.

"Dean don't you're being a little overdramatic?" Sam whispers.

"Overdramatic me overdramatic. I can't believe you are ok with this, the guy doesn't answer any of our prayers for six months and then suddenly stops by with a strange request to take care of a witch. I think I have a right to be suspicious."

"Look I'm not too thrilled about the situation either but maybe it'll make more sense when we get to Phoenix." Dean takes another look around to see if he is missing anything and storms out of the bathroom gathering all of his stuff including his food and heads outside the hotel room to the Impala. Sam and Castiel stare at eachother and heads outside as well, Cas hands Sam the address.

"I have to go back upstairs but I will come back when you guys get to the house." Without another word he disappears, Dean turns on the cassette tape and begins the 11 hour car ride. They finally pull up to the address that Castiel had given them they look up at the massive Spanish style house looking at the number to make sure it is the right place. It is pouring rain with thunder storms, which Dean and Sam are shocked to see because usually the weather in Arizona in august is extremely hot.

"This doesn't look like a place where a witch would live." Dean asks in shock of how beautiful the house looks.

"Well it's the right street and house number." Dean opens his car door but Sam stops him. "Maybe we should wait, Cas said that he will meet us here."

"So what we should, just sit here in the car?"

"I think that would be best." Dean looks angrily at his brother but give in and shuts the door.

"Well we have no clue how long Cas is going to be so I'm going to sleep, you keep watch." Sam chuckled as Dean leans his seat back, closes his eyes and crosses his arms. Sam just sits there admiring the beautifully sculptured house. An hour passes, Dean is sound asleep but Sam is wide awake because he slept most of the way there. Suddenly Cas appears in the rear view mirror sitting in the back seat.

"You guys made it." Sam jumps.

"Dammit Cas can you can't just pop up like that, you scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry, can you wake Dean up I want you guys to meet Jessica." Sam nods and pokes Dean, it doesn't work he is passed out.

"Dean... Dean... DEAN!" He still doesn't wake up so Sam turns on the radio extremely loud which finally does the trick because Dean wakes up startled with drool on his chin.

"What what did something happen?" Dean turns around and sees that it is only Castiel.

"Haha your look was priceless." Sam was amused and turns down the radio.

"Ok guys before we go into Jessica's house I should warn you that she is very upset over the loss of her mother so take it easy on her." Dean doesn't reply and just as they were about to exit the car and walk up to the beautiful mansion someone knocks on the door of the Impala. Sam rolls down the window, they can't see if it's a male or female because the rain is too heavy to really see anything. The young handsome, brown haired, fit teenager bends down with his arm up against the top of the car he doesn't recognize the two men.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asks in a protective voice, Castiel recognizes the voice and leans in to reply.

"Hey Adam it's alright there with me." The boy looks at Castiel and rolls his eyes, "Sam, Dean meet Adam, Jessica's boyfriend. Adam meet Sam and Dean Winchester." Adam looks at them and recognizes the last name, he remembers Castiel talking to Jessica about them.

"The hunters?" Dean looks at Adam and back at Cas.

"So he knows about us?"

"Yes he is one of the few people that are alive who know about Jessica and her situation." Cas gets out from the back, Sam and Dean follow.

"Her situation you mean the fact that you are going to send her away from all of the people that love her." Adam shakes his head and starts to walk towards the house.

"Send her away, what does he mean by that Cas?" Dean asks, Castiel doesn't answer, "Cas?"

"We will discuss it once we inside the house." Cas replies, Adam knocks on the door and rings the doorbell. He waits a few minutes and there is no answer, he rings the doorbell again and still no answer. Adam begins to worry and lifts the flower pot up to get the spare key he unlocks the door and just as they open it the three of them cover their mouth because it reeks. They walk inside still covering their noses, they look around the house noticing the outside is no representation of the inside. The house looks like there hasn't been anyone living here in ten years, there are cobwebs everywhere, the furniture is covered in soot and dirt, it is dark because the shades haven't been opened, and all of the plants are dead. A young beagle comes running up to Adam, he is very skinny and dirty he shakes and barks at Adam. Adam bends down and pets the scared, tortured dog.

"This place looks like someone hasn't been here in months, when did her mother die?" Dean asked Adam.

"She died two and a half weeks ago but the funeral was around two weeks back, hey Shiloh what's the matter you look like you haven't eaten in days. Has anyone come to stop by and check on Natalie, where is Natalie?" The dog continues to bark Adam walks over to the kitchen which smells like rotten eggs and milk. He grabs some dog food and pours it into the bowl then he grabs the water bowl and pours some water in it, he rubs Shiloh's head and walks back into the living room. Sam notices that there are a lot of messages on the landline so he presses a button to play them.

"You have fifty unheard messages." The voice recording says, Sam and Dean look up at each other Cas gets worried.

"Hey Natalie it's Sarah I tried coming to your house today but you didn't answer." Sarah was one of Natalie's closest friends, there were about ten more messages from her.

"Hey Nat it's Kyle I just got into Toronto, I wish I could be there for you but you know how my dad is with this kind of stuff. Call me to let me know you are alright I love you." Adam gets annoyed and rolls his eyes, there were more messages from Kyle so Adam skips them.

"Hey Natalie it's Adam I made it to Florida, Sarah called me and says you haven't been answering your phone we are beginning to get worried I know losing your mom was hard please call me back soon." There were more calls from Adam, a few from her school, the bank, and a lawyer.

"I'm going to go upstairs to check on Natalie to see if she is still here." Cas looks back at Adam shocked and confused.

"What do you mean if she is still here has anyone come to check on her?" Cas asks.

"Look I was at a baseball tournament in Florida I tried to get out of it but my coach wouldn't let me, it wasn't your mom who died he said. Sarah tried to come visit but she stopped after awhile because she was left alone to take care of the coffee shop. And it sounded like Kyle had something to do in Toronto." Outside the house a teenager with short black hair dressed in black clothing looks at the Impala not recognizing the license plate. He sees three figures through the window and walks up to the house slowly. "I'm going to go upstairs to see if she is still here and alive." Adam runs up the stairs to Natalie's room, Shiloh follows and runs past him. The door to Natalie's room is locked, Shiloh begins to scratch and bark at it. Adam tries to open it but it is locked, he knocks it open and sees Natalie lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her TV is still on and the room smells of marijuana and whiskey, he runs to Natalie because it doesn't look like she is breathing.

"Natalie, Nat wake up please!" He lifts her up and shakes her but she is not answering, the bottle of Jack and her bong falls to the ground. He sees a bottle of pills on her bedside table, there are none left so he assumes that she took them all. "CAS! COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Adam yells, Cas appears in the room right away. Sam and Dean no longer see Castiel and start to head towards the room, but the doorbell rings.

"I'll answer it go see what's going on up there." Dean orders, Sam continues to run up the stairs he enters the room and sees Adam hugging the limp teenage girl. He smells the alcohol and marijuana and sees the pills on the table.

"Cas do something please I can't lose her too." Cas moves Adam out of the way and puts his hand on Natalie's chest, a ball of light appears from his fingertips. Natalie begins to breathe, Adam is thrilled to see his girlfriend alive. "Oh Nat I thought I lost you I don't know what I would've done if that happened." He hugs her but she is in shock and starts to scream and shout Sam looks outside to notice that it wasn't raining anymore, but instead the Earth begins to shake. "Natalie is that you doing this come on Nat please calm down look at me it's Adam."

Back downstairs Dean opens the door and sees a boy dressed in black, "Hello who are you?" The boy enters the room he is soaked in rainwater and drips all over.

"Sorry but I think I should be asking you that."

"I'm Dean Winchester now can you tell me who you are?" Dean still continues to hold the door.

"There is no way in hell you are Dean Winchester." The boy takes out a water bottle and squirts some in Dean's face, nothing happens.

"Was that holy water? I can assure you I am no demon." The boy looks at Dean confused and comes at him with a silver knife and slices his cheek yet still nothing happens. "And I am certainly not a shapeshifter, are you a hunter?"

"You may not be a demon or shifter but you can be a ghoul!" He grabs a machete, Dean backs off.

"Whoah come on I am not a ghoul look at the mirror." The boy didn't answer and continued to come towards Dean but just as he was going to slice Dean's neck off, the ground shakes. He stops to catch his balance and looks through the mirror to see the reflection of Dean, they hear a girl scream upstairs so the two of them run to Jessica's room. They run inside to see Natalie going crazy, Adam is holding her head to try to calm her down. Sam notices the stranger holding a machete as Adam begins to sing something, the ground still shakes as things begin to fall down from shelves.

" Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher oh! My! The moon is on fire come Josephine in my flying machine going up, all on, goodbye!" Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kyle stare at Adam singing the song from Titanic it seems to be working because as Natalie seems to be calming down singing with Adam the shaking begins to slow down and eventually stops. Natalie finally sees Adam in front of her and hugs him while crying, outside it begins to sprinkle. The boys notice the weather shifts as Natalie's emotions shift Sam and Dean are confused and baffled. "Shh shh it's alright I'm here. Do you guys mind?" Sam, Dean, and Castiel leave the room Kyle hesitates but eventually leaves.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asks just as Kyle comes through the door putting his machete down.

"Her emotions control the five elements of Earth. When she is influenced by alcohol and drugs she can't control her emotions making the weather extreme. When she's depressed it pours and storms when she's angry we get earthquakes which is unusual for Arizona." Sam and Dean stare at the strange boy.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Kyle I'm a hunter, I've known Natalie since I was five years old. Cas why are here with the Winchesters, what is going on?"

"Wait wait wait wait you are a hunter aren't you a little bit too young for that sort of thing?" Dean asks.

"I see Castiel hasn't told you everything about Natalie yet, or else you would've already known about her powers and her friends. And no I am not too young to be a hunter it's kind of the family business." Sam and Dean look at Kyle, Dean chuckles.

"Would you care to explain yourself Cas what the hell is going on, please tell us everything from the beginning." Cas knew he couldn't get out of this now so he begins to tell the story of how he met Natalie, about her powers, about why the Order and demons are so obsessed with her, what happened to her mother and why she was such an important figure in her life, and about her dad and friends. Cas finished the story which concluded with Sam and Dean's role in this situation, Adam finally comes out holding the bottle of Jack Daniels and multiple pill bottles.

"I finally got her to calm down, she is taking a shower now, I thought I should take this stuff away so we don't have another scare." Adam walks down the stairs, Shiloh follows.

"So what you are telling us is that we have to protect her at the Men of Letters lair where there is also a house waiting for her that is protected by magic nearby. You want us to drop everything and basically become parentals for a witch, someone we don't even know not to mention that she is a WITCH." Dean exclaims, Kyle looks at Castiel confused because he didn't know about them taking her away to another city.

"Wait you are taking her away to another city, don't you think it would be better for her to stay with people she knows, people that care about her?"

"Well we tried that and apparently that didn't really work out because she almost died, thankfully her soul was still inside her or she would be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Dean is tired of listening to this so he walks outside to get some fresh air.

"Look you know I would've stayed instead of doing a job in Toronto, but my dad hates the idea of me helping Natali because she is a witch and he thinks she distracts me. We were all in shock about what happened to Nat's mother we didn't know how to handle the situation but now that I'm here I can protect her from demons, she will be my number one priority from now on." Castiel turns to Kyle.

"Look Kyle I know your intentions are good but the Order believes that she needs to be around experienced hunters. Sam and Dean are the best people for the job because they are more experienced." Kyle gets upset and walks away angrily out to the backyard, Sam leaves to see if Dean is alright. Natalie gets out of the shower and puts on a cream colored sweater with a black design going up and down the middle and on the sleeves. She then puts on black skinny jeans and boots, next she blow dries and flat irons her hair. She walks outside her room and sees Castiel standing by himself she doesn't know if she should hug him or slap him.

"Cas hey how are you?" She says slowly and with a stutter, "Thanks for you know saving my life Adam told me what happened." Cas doesn't answer and hugs the scared teenager.

"Don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry that I scared you I just couldn't handle the pain anymore I had to get rid of it I just wanted to be with my mom." Cas lets go and cups his hand on her face.

"If you wanted the pain to go away you could've asked me instead of almost killing yourself. Come on downstairs I want you to meet someone." They head downstairs Adam is in the kitchen drinking beer. "Adam where are Sam and Dean? I'm just going to pretend that what you are drinking is apple juice."

"They are outside sitting on the front porch." They walk outside Adam staring at his girlfriend thrilled to see her alive yet sad because he knows that she is going to be leaving shortly.

"Sam, Dean I want you two to meet Natalie. Jessica this is Sam and Dean Winchester they will be taking care of you in Kansas." She walks up to them slowly holding her hand out waiting for one of them to shake her hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Castiel has told me so much about you two!" Sam stands up and shakes her hand moving aside so Dean could do the same but he doesn't. Instead he just stands in front of her and walks to the car.

"Sorry about my brother he isn't too thrilled about what is going on right now." Natalie stares at Dean, the handsome thirty something year old, fit, dark blonde male.

"We should probably get you packed we need to leave soon it's a long drive to Kansas." Natalie looks up at Castiel and smiles.

"I think I would like to talk to Dean alone, would it be possible for you two to pack for me or have Kyle and Adam do it they know what I like to wear." Castiel nods and Natalie walks towards the '67 Impala she opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. Dean ignores the teenager and turns up the radio.

"Great song." It was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen she bobs her head up and down and realizes nothing is going anywhere so she turns down the radio. "Look Dean I know you aren't too thrilled about what Castiel and the Order is putting on you and your brother. Trust me I would much rather stay here in Phoenix then have to go to the middle of nowhere Kansas with two perfect strangers. But there must be some reason why they trust you two to take care of someone as important to me." Still no recognition from Dean. "I never wanted to be special I liked being boring when I had no clue of my powers. I loved just working at my mom's coffee shop, hanging out with my friends and boyfriend. When I found out there were such things as angels, demons, witches, and hunters and that I was a witch well I was shocked and pissed I knew my life was going to change forever but I had to suck it up and accept the fact that I was a freak. So that's all I have to say I'm looking forward to hanging out with you two, because if I can't be with my friends and family I'd rather be with someone Castiel trusts." Natalie gets out of the car and heads to the backyard to talk to Kyle.

Dean sits in his car contemplating what Natalie just said and eventually grits his teeth and heads back to the house to help Sam and Castiel pack. Natalie is now in her big open green backyard and sits on the swing next to Kyle, she was dreading this moment because she knew it was time to say goodbye to the one person who truly understands her even more than her boyfriend Adam.

"Hey Kyle so how was that job in Toronto?" Kyle looks up at Natalie and shakes his head.

"You are really going to ask me about Toronto after I thought I was going to lose you today?" Kyle gets up frustrated and walks over to the fountain surrounded by pink, red, and yellow roses, he crosses his arms and stares into the water. Natalie follows and stands for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"Look I'm sorry about what you experienced today but losing my mom was the hardest thing that ever happened to me I lost my way and it didn't help that neither you or Adam were here. Please I don't need anyone else to judge me today can I just have my last moments with you to be somewhat happy." Kyle turns around to see the one girl he ever loved crying and walks over to hug her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you I know losing your mom was hard and I wish I could've been there to support you but you know how my dad is about me being with you. I had to go to Toronto but now after almost losing you from here on out you are going to be my number one priority." They let go of each other and Natlie smiles somewhere deep inside her wishes that she stayed with Kyle after breaking up with Adam for that brief period of time, but she knew the results would've been much worse if she did.

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"God you are making it seem like we will never see each other again." Kyle smiles to try to ease the tension.

"Well it may end up that way I don't know what Cas's plans are with me and the Winchester if it's a long term thing or short term, he hasn't really explained everything to me."

"Hey it's never going to be goodbye we will see each other some day. Maybe if my dad and I have a job in Washington I'll sneak out to see you." They chuckle because they know that is unlikely since Kyle's dad is nocturnal and watches him like a hawk. "Oh I have something for you I saw it in Toronto and it made me think of you." He took something out of his pocket, it was a silver necklace with a black raven.

"Oh Kyle it's perfect." She gives him a giant hug, The Raven was the name of Natalie's mom's coffee shop.

"Just know that I'll always be there for you, I love you." They let go of each other, she wishes she could say it back but sees her boyfriend behind the window in the kitchen. "Are you going to see Sarah before you go?"

Natalie almost forgot about Sarah, Sarah was her best friend who's mom helped run The Raven with. "No I don't think I will be able to can you tell her that I love her and that I'll be sending her a letter that will explain everything?"

"Yes of course you know she is going to miss you just as much as I do." She nods and hugs Kyle one more time they start walking to the kitchen. He leaves and Natalie takes one last look at her best friend, feeling Adam glare at her.

"What were you two talking about?" Nat turns around to her jealous boyfriend.

"Nothing that matters to you?"

"Actually I think it does matter to me." She scolds at him and begins to walk upstairs to help pack. "Hey don't walk away from me." Adam grabs her hand really hard.

"Ow Adam you're hurting me!" She tries to let go but his grip is too tight. "Adam let go of me." He realizes he is getting really heated but doesn't let go of her and instead grabs her even harder with both of his hands. She tries to let go but he is too strong. "Adam please you are really hurting me and scaring me." She tries to run away but he doesn't let go so she thinks of something to say that might loosen his grip. "I think we should break up." He loosens his grip and is now in shock.

"WHAT?" He yells and gets really angry at Natalie. "What are you talking about? Did this have anything to do with what you and Kyle just talked about?"

"No this has nothing to do with Kyle I just think it is best if we take a break. I don't know how long I'll be away and I just think that things will be less complicated if we weren't together." He let's go and stands there for a moment and gets so angry that he slaps her.

"Ow that just made this situation a whole lot easier for me." Natalie holds her cheek and turns away from him he follows her and grabs her again. "Let me go right now Adam and leave please."

"No Nat please I'm sorry I hit you I didn't mean to please don't break up with me we can work this situation out. We can skype, text, call, facetime whatever I just can't lose you."

"No Adam I am done it is just easier this way." He gets so frustrated and continues to grab her and pushes her down, she screams. The Winchesters and Castiel hear the scream and run down the stairs to see Jess lying on the floor scared to death.

"Get out now." Castiel yells.

"I didn't mean to Nat please."

"Adam now before I kill you!" Adam looks up at Castiel, back at Natalie and then runs out of the house disappointed in what he just did. Sam and Castiel help Natalie up.

"I got it. I GOT IT." She shoves them away and goes up to her room to finish packing, Castiel follows her. "How many times do I have to say that I have it."

"I know you have it but I would like to know what we just walked into. Why were you on the ground? Did Adam hit you?" She angrily puts clothes in her suitcase and doesn't answer. "Natalie come on talk to me." She throws a shirt.

"Look Cas I know you are here to help me but I really don't want to talk about what just happened I just want to finish packing my clothes and leave." She walks over to her closet noticing that all of her clothes are packed and walks to her bathroom to get her toiletries. Cas walks outside of the room knowing that he will not be able to get anything out of her.

"So I think she is almost done packing so here is the address to the house in Seattle I have been here way too long and the Order is calling me. I should get back, I'll probably see you guys in a week or so to see how things are going." With that Castiel disappears leaving Sam and Dean alone with Natalie and the task to protect her. Natalie grabs a couple of bags and walks out of her room passing Sam and Dean heading out to the car. They grab the rest of her bags and head out to the car to load it, Natalie doesn't say a word and goes back into the house. She walks up to her room grabbing a box of pictures, takes another long look at her room and starts to cry. Sam comes up from behind her she sees him through the mirror.

"Are you ok?" She wipes her tears, smiles, and heads back out to the car. Sam follows her, they get into the car with Dean in the driver's seat, he turns on the radio and starts to drive. It has been about fifteen hours they are now somewhere in New Mexico, Natalie is sound asleep as Dean pulls up to a gas station. "I'll go get some food do you want anything in particular?" Sam walks into the convenience store and grabs a couple of things to hold them over till they reach Kansas.

They finally reach Kansas it is a warm humid night, they finally reach the address of the house which is a cute little cottage with a white picket fence and a huge front lawn nearby the Men of Letters Lair. They all grab multiple bags, Dean sees an envelope by the flower pot and opens it. It was the key to the house, he opens the door the house is very spacious and modern nothing what the outside of the house promises. They walk upstairs to sort out the rooms, because Natalie has been through alot the past couple of weeks they have decided to give her the master bedroom. The room was huge covered with a white soft rug, a vintage princess style bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom with a shower and a jacuzzi bath, and a double sink.

"I guess we should get some food." Dean says as he takes out the yellow pages to see what's around and sees a chinese restaurant. "Is chinese good?" Sam and Natalie nod their heads, they decide to order in because they don't feel like driving after basically a full day of being in a car. Dean goes to the living room to turn on the tv and sits on the couch, Sam helps Natalie unload her clothes.

"Sorry Dean isn't very talkative like I said before he is trying to get used to this new situation." Natalie walks over to her dresser and puts some clothes in it, she sees a couple of pictures from her house that she didn't grab and figured that Castiel put them there. One of them was her favorite picture, it was the only one of her, her dad, and her mom at their wedding. She remembered having the picture as a kid but thought that her mother had gotten rid of it.

"I see Castiel has started to decorate my room." Sam walks over to the dresser and sees the pictures of her family.

"Is that your dad?" Natalie nods her head.

"Yes it's the only picture I have of him. Of all three of us happy." She feels the tears swelling up in her eyes, Sam brings out his arms and hugs her.

"Hey guys dinner is..." Dean swings by the room and sees that Natalie is very unhappy, Sam motions him to leave. Natalie let's go of Sam and wipes the tears from her face.

"Was that Dean saying that dinner was here I'm starving." She walks downstairs and runs towards the chinese food for she is starving. They all sit at the table Dean hands Nat a beer but she shushes it away. "I don't think I need anymore alcohol in my system considering I almost died from one bottle of jack."

"Right well more for me." Sam takes the beer from Dean for himself because he sees that Dean is already drinking from a bottle. They continue to eat dinner quietly, Castiel has not appeared so they decide to go to bed. Natalie lies in her bed but she cannot sleep because every time she closes her eyes she dreams of her mom. Some of the dreams were good happy memories and others were of the night she was killed. It is now morning, Natalie takes a nice long shower and puts on some black skinny jeans and a red cashmere top. She straightens her hair and heads downstairs, she sees a note on the refrigerator it was from Sam it says that they went to stop by the grocery store with some food and will come back in a couple of hours. She looks in the refrigerator and realizes there is no food at all.

"Great Cas you stockpile on pots and pans but you don't get any food, awesome." She closes the door and gets a glass of water she stands there drinking the water figuring out of what she can do. She goes to her room, looks around and sees a box of hair dye in the box of mementos and remembers why that was there.

"So what color should we dye your hair?" A beautiful tan girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black crop top and black skirt looks around the beauty and supply section of a grocery store.

"Sarah remember I told you if I end up going through this I am only getting highlights I am not about to die my hair my mother would kill me if I did that." Natalie's friend Sarah continues to look around.

"Oh ok how about red that would look hot on you! Adam would probably love it." Natalie stares at the box of dye which Sarah waves in front of her face. "Come on please?" Natalie rolls her eyes and caves in.

"Alright but highlights highlights." Natalie comes back to reality and grabs the box of hair dye and goes to her bathroom. Sam and Dean stand in the produce section of the grocery store, Sam looks for fruit and vegetables.

"How do you know how to do this I don't ever remember going to the grocery store in my life?" Dean asks Sam looking at the pile of bananas quizzically.

"It's shopping it's not that difficult. We just need to get basic stuff since we are taking care of a teenager now." They continue to walk throughout the store.

"I still don't understand why we need to go grocery shopping I mean we could just order in it is much easier and cheaper." Dean replies as he looks at the prices for some of the stuff.

"Dean we live with a growing teenager right now we can't just feed her cheap unhealthy fast food. We need to get normal non processed food like fresh fruit and pasta." Sam picks up a couple boxes of pasta.

"It still boggles my mind that we are doing this I mean we look like a gay couple shopping for a romantic dinner." Sam turns to look at Dean to try to make sense of the situation they were put in.

"Look I know what Cas put on us is hard to grasp, I thought it would've been easier for you considering you took care of twelve year old for a whole year." Dean gets mad.

"Don't talk about Ben ever again!" They continue to shop not saying a word to each other the entire time. Back outside the house a handsome teenager around the same age as Jessica pulls up in a red convertable to the house next door. He walks inside his house smelling lemons, chocolate, and peanut butter so he goes to the kitchen to see his big curly haired mom putting something in the oven. He sees racks of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, scones and other baked goods along with a huge basket.

"Hey mom what's with all the baked goods is it for the Pier?" He walks over to his mom and gives her a kiss.

"Hi darling no it's not for the Pier we have new neighbors and I thought what a better way to welcome someone to the town then to have baked goods." He takes a cookie from the cooling rack and tosses it around because it is smoldering hot.

"We have new neighbors, when did they get here? And I understand the whole thing about making an impression but did you have to bake a whole entire bakery?" The mother rubs her forehead with her forearm.

"Well see I started to bake my famous peanut butter chocolate brownies but then I realized some people don't really like brownies, so I made peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and realized that some people are allergic to peanut butter and just made regular chocolate chip. Then I remembered that your cousin Dawn is allergic to chocolate and that other people might be allergic to it so I made my cinnamon apple walnut scones. And then I thought you know not a lot American people like scones so I thought what is one thing that people aren't allergic to and love so I just made some lemon bars and put them in the oven." The boy widens his eyes in awe about his mother's explanation and wish he didn't ask, he takes another cookie as something beeps from his mother's pocket.

"Oh dang the hospital needs me one of my patients just coded I need to go. Can you take out the lemon bars I set a timer. Can you also put all of these goods in this basket and once the bars are done go over to their house to give them the goods. And Henry don't eat all of the cookies." She grabs her lab coat and gives her son Henry a kiss.

"Bye mom." With that Henry's mother is out of the house, he takes one more cookie to eat for himself and starts to pack the basket. Natalie is now sitting on her couch painting her toenails red with a towel wrapped around her hair, she dances to Can't Hold Us. The bell rings so she puts a toe separator on her foot and walks carefully to the door and is baffled to see such a handsome young man standing before her holding a basket.

"Hi I'm your neighbor Henry Lewis my mother decided to go overboard on baking and asked me to bring these over to you. She was going to hand them over herself but the hospital paged her so she had to leave." Natalie doesn't reply she tries to place the devilishly handsome teen. She stands there shell shocked at the emotions that are overflowing in her. "Hello... Someone in there?"

"Right sorry I'm rude I was just trying to place your accent I am usually good at those sort of things. Where are you from?" Henry raises his eyebrow.

"Manchester, UK. Wow did it just get really hot all of a sudden."

"I guess it has here let me take that basket out of your hands, come on in I will turn on the air conditioner." Henry waltzes right in and closes the door, Natalie walks over to the air conditioner system then to the kitchen to put the basket on the counter.

"So Henry do you want anything to drink I don't really have a lot to eat except for these baked goods and some carrots." Natalie looks at the reflection from her fridge and forgets that she still had the towel wrapped around her hair so she quickly takes it off as Henry walks to the kitchen.

"I'll just have some water and I already had some of the cookies my mother baked. So what is your name I don't think I asked you that yet?" Natalie turns around to see her neighbor sitting on a stool and throws her towel on the ground. She gets a glass and pours tap water from the sink into the cup and hands it to Henry.

"My name is Natalie Fitz." She opens the basket to all of the amazing baked goods and grabs a brownie she bites into and practically fangirled over it. "Wow this is amazing."

"Yeah when my mom isn't cutting people open she is baking. Sorry she kind of went overboard but when new people arrive in our little court she gets overzealous and bakes everything you can possibly imagine." She blushes, she hasn't felt this feeling over someone in such a long time but she was kind of weirded out about the cutting people open part.

"Cutting people open?" Henry notices her blushing and smiles.

"Right sorry not in like a creepy Dexter way she's a brain surgeon." Natalie takes another bite of the delicious brownie. "So is red your favorite color?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Well you're wearing a red sweater and it looks like you just painted your toenails red and put red highlights in your hair." She looks down and realizes this is very true.

"Right well I put on this sweater because it was chilly in the morning and had nothing to do so I put highlights in my hair and thought hey why not paint my toenails red to go with the theme here." They chuckled.

"Well it is a good color on you. So Natalie are you here by yourself?" Natalie now gets a glass of water for herself because she is thirsty from the rich brownie she just had.

"No my godparents are out grocery shopping." Henry looks at the strange newcomer in confusion.

"Godparents?"

"Yes I live with my two gay godparents. My mother died a couple of weeks ago and my dad is nowhere to be found so I decided to live with them because I have no idea where any of my other family is." She laughs in her head amusing herself of the story she just made up.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss that must've been difficult. I have no idea what I would do if I lost my mother, because like you I don't really have a close relationship with my father." Natalie is starting to like her neighbor more and more. "But gay godparents that must be fun."

"I don't really know them that well. My mother was friends with them in college, but once they graduated they went their separate ways. But Dean he will love these baked goods he has a sweet tooth." From then on they continued to chat about random things to get to know each other, but all of a sudden she got this funny feeling in her stomach and knew what was about to happen. Henry saw the beautiful girl fall to the floor shaking hysterically, he sat down next to her to try to calm her down.

"Natalie, Natalie is everything alright." He knew that she was having a seizure because her mother had a lot of patients who had epilepsy. Natalie while in her state dreamt of Henry running through a creepy forest being chased by some sort of demon. Henry trips on a branch and the demon climbs on top of him putting it's hand in Henry's chest and grabbing his heart. Natalie, Dean, and Sam finally reach Henry's dead body with the demon nowhere to be in site. Natalie covers her mouth and drops to Henry's body crying by his side as Sam and Dean look around for the monster.

Sam and Dean enter the house realizing that it is unlocked and see bare feet shaking on the ground behind the kitchen's island. Sam rushes over dropping the grocery bags to the floor and sees a stranger holding her down.

"Natalie! Who the hell are you? What is going on?" Just as Henry was about to answer the tall mad stranger Natalie stops shaking and sits up slowly.

" Sam? What just happened?" Sam bends down and slowly helps her up as Henry replied.

"We were just talking and you had a seizure are you ok? We should get you to the hospital my mom will know what to do." Natalie shoves Sam and Henry away as Dean finally enters the room.

"Natalie! What happened." He sees the strange boy on the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

"Guys I'm alright I don't need to go to the hospital. This is Henry our neighbor so don't get your panties in a wad." She finally stands up.

"I really think we should take you to the hospital."

"Henry I'm fine this happens all the time I have epilepsy." Someone honks outside Henry's house, he totally lost track of time, talking to Natalie, and forgot that he had soccer practice.

"I forgot I had soccer practice those are my buddies. I can run out there quickly and tell them that something came up and that I'm not going."

"No you shouldn't miss practice for someone you just met half and hour ago, you should go besides my godparents are here." Henry takes a look at them and then turns back to Natalie and realizes that she is being serious about this. He kisses her hands and starts heading towards the door. "Wait Henry be careful alright."

"You are one strange girl Natalie telling me to be careful when you just had a seizure." He shakes his head and walks outside. Natalie takes a sip of water and starts walking to the living room.

"So you guys went grocery shopping you guys must need help with the groceries." She picks up the bags. Sam and Dean follow her.

"Hold on Nat we come home to find you having a seizure with a stranger next to you. There is no way in hell you are getting away with this easily. What was he talking about godparents and what the hell did you do to your hair?" Dean asks.

"It's called highlights you guys weren't here when I woke up I got bored and dyed my hair. Also Henry is our neighbor I couldn't exactly tell him that I was living with demon hunters so I kind of told him that you were my gay godparents. The seizure is nothing new did Castiel tell you that I can also see into the future but in order to see the premonitions I have seizures." She heads back to the kitchen carrying the groceries and begins to unload them.

"You told him we were gay couldn't you tell him that we were your uncles or something." Sam puts apples in the crisper and shuts the refrigerator door.

"Wow Dean that's all you got out of that. So did you just have a premonition now?"

"Yes I did and it wasn't pleasant we were in the woods and Henry's heart kind of got ripped out of his chest by a demon." Sam and Dean look at each other, Cas appears behind Natalie as she turns around to put the sugar in a cupboard. "Dammit Cas why do you do that?"

"Sorry but I was hearing what was going on and had to come. Are you ok?" Natalie rolls her eyes and walks around him to put the sugar away.

"Guys I'm alright this happens all of the time." She puts the last of the groceries away and heads up to her room the boys follow her.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, things are pretty hectic up there. Look who I brought though you kind of forgot about him when you left." Shiloh jumps up on the bed in excitement, Natalie starts petting him. "So what was your vision about?"

"I thought you were listening to what was going on." Sam sits besides Natalie.

"NAt I think what he means to ask was did you recognize what kind of demon it was?" She shakes her head.

"No it didn't look familiar to me but I can draw it." She begins to draw the figure she saw in her vision as Cas, Dean, and Sam watch over her. Henry is now in his best friends car heading to soccer practice contemplating on what he just experienced.

"Hey Henry. Woohoo Henry you there?" Another good looking jock sitting in the driver's seat waves his hand in front of Henry's face. Henry gets out of his daze, "Dude you alright what are you thinking about?" Henry looks at his friend Ben.

"Nothing nothing." Ben turns up the radio.

"You sure. Hey what were you doing in that house next to you does someone live there now?"

"Yeah they just moved in last night I guess, my mom asked me to drop off some baked goods to their house. It's a girl about our age and her gay godparents." Ben looks at Henry confused as they pulled up to the Highland High School parking lot. They grab their bags and head towards the locker room.

"Oh so this is about a girl. Is she hot?" They change into their blue and black practice jerseys.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Henry pushes Ben as they begin to head out to the field.

"What I can't be curious? What do you think Kelsey would say about this new girl?" They now are at the field walking towards the coach with their other teammates.

"What do you mean we are just friends." Henry replies as Ben waves to a beautiful mixed girl wearing a blue sweater, jeans and a black beanie who waves back.

"God I can't believe how hot my boyfriend looks in his soccer uniform. KICK SOME ASS BEN!" The chipper girlfriend claps her hands and wolf whistles at her boyfriend, her friend who is wears a white sweater, jeans and a purple beanie laughs at her friend. "God our team is going to be so good this year with Ben and Henry we are going to be unstoppable."

"Yeah your dad did pick out a good team. How does he feel about you dating one of his stars though?" Kelsey looks at her friend again.

"Are you kidding me my dad is thrilled that I chose a guy like Ben he thinks he is ten times better than my last boyfriend. So how's everything going on the Henry wagon?"

"We are just friends Christina."

"Just friends Kelsey oh come on you and I both know you have had the hots for Henry ever since he came into town when school first started. You better get on that before some other girl comes along and snatches him right from underneath you." They watch Ben and Henry practice but Kelsey can tell something is on Henry's mind and that it is effecting his game, Christina's dad can see it also so he blows his whistle. Kelsey gets worried and starts walking over to the team leaving Christina alone in the stands.

"Henry what the hell is going on with you?"

"Sorry coach I just have something on my mind I promise it won't affect me come game time."

"It better not alright guys back in formation." Just as Henry was about to get in his spot Kelsey comes running over calling his name.

"Henry is everything alright?"

"No I met this girl she is my new neighbor and before I left her house she had a seizure and I am just worried about her." Kelsey is shocked to hear this.

"Do you want me to go over to her house to see if she is alright?"

"Would you really do that for me?" Kelsey nods her and pats his shoulders.

"You know I would do anything for you." Henry gives her a hug.

"Thank you so much her name is Natalie, when I was around her I don't know I got this feeling I had never gotten before. There's just something in me worrying about her." Henry's coach blows his whistle to get Kelsey off the field.

"I'll go check on her for you and text you if there is anything wrong I should probably get off the field though." Kelsey gets off the field and heads back to the bleachers, she gathers her things and tells Christina what is going on. Christina gives Kelsey the keys to her car.

"I can't believe you are doing this for him."

"Christina I don't need your judgement he's really worried about her."

"Ok I understand Kelsey but what if this girl is the one who snatches Henry right from underneath you." Kelsey contemplates on Christina's statement but disregards it, she leaves with her arms crossed and drives off to Henry's neighbors house. Kelsey finally arrives at the house but hesitates to get out of the car because she starts to wonder how her relationship with Henry will change once she meets the new girl. She grits her teeth and walks up to the house, she knocks the door and standing before her is a gorgeous teenager with red highlights.

"Hi I'm Kelsey a good friend of your neighbor Henry. I was watching him at soccer practice and could tell that he wasn't performing his best and he said that something had happened with you before he left. He just wanted me to check on you and see if you were alright." Natalie stares at the strange girl named Kelsey.

"You can tell Henry that everything is alright with me, he has nothing to worry about. So how long have you known Henry?" Natalie asks trying to get to know her handsome neighbor.

"Only for about a year he and his mom moved in from Manchester, we got along really well. He's a great guy, you're lucky to have him as your neighbor... I'm sorry I can't get over your beautiful sweater is it silk?" Natalie looks at the sweater her mother gave her.

"Yes thank you my mother gave it to me from Paris." Kelsey is in awe, Castiel creeps up from behind Natalie.

"Jessica you need to come here we found out more about that thing you drew us." Natalie gets scared because she didn't hear Castiel walk up.

"God Cas you really need to know how to walk up to people. Castiel this is Kelsey a friend of Henry's." They shake each other's hands.

"Castiel that's an interesting name."

"It's Danish. Do you go to Highland High?" Kelsey tilts her head.

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well come Monday Natalie here will be attending Highland High maybe you guys can be friends or something."

"Yeah that sounds great, Henry goes there as well. I can also introduce you to my friends Christina and Ben, you'll like them they are great and maybe you can tell me more about that trip to Paris." With that Kelsey leaves and heads back to the high school to return Christina's car. Castiel and Natalie walk back to the living room.

"Paris?" Natalie sits on the couch next to Sam.

"My mom went there recently with her boyfriend at the time, she brought me back this silk charmeuse sweater. Castiel it's Danish and since when am I going back to high school?" Castiel smirks at Natalie.

"Yes well Sam, Dean would you like to tell Natalie what you guys found about the thing from her drawing? And you are going back to school because you are still a teenager who should have somewhat live a normal life." Sam hands Natalie his laptop.

"Yes. So what you drew are fairy tale ghouls from a locked Grimm brother's story. They steal the voices of people so that when they rip their victims hearts out to eat, they can't scream." Natalie looks through all of the information about these ghouls that Sam and Dean gathered up. She has seen a lot since she found out she was a witch but this stuff doesn't even come close to it.

"So how do we kill them, and where do we find them?" Dean and Sam look at each other.

"Well we slice off their heads like any other ghoul. Where to find them we aren't exactly sure, we know they strike on Friday nights because in the past month there has been five victims like the description in your premonition. We think Henry is going to be there next target so what we need you to do is to be close with him, be with him at all times." Sam replies.

"Wait so what you are telling me is that we are just going to wait till Friday, once my premonition comes true, to kill the damn bastard I mean isn't there a summoning spell or something?" Natalie looks around at them.

"Look we have tried to find spells, loopholes, anything to possibly summon the guys but they come from a Grimm Brother's book that hasn't been sold and cannot be found." Natalie tries to calm down but the situation is too heavy for her.

"Natalie all we need you to do is be close with the guy and well when we came in on your little vision thing I could tell that there was something already between you two." Natalie looks at Dean, she reads his mind and it was something unpleasant. She runs up to her room with Shiloh and slams the door, Dean gets very annoyed but let's it go.

"So what does that mean she'll do it?" Dean asks Castiel.

"I'm assuming so. She was hurt by what you thought in your head, I could feel it."

"Whoah whoah whoah, what she thought in my head? So now she can read people's minds." Dean exclaims, Castiel just stares at Dean and flutters away to Natalie's room where she is packing her things.

"Natalie what are you doing?" Cas asks.

"Look Cas I tried to handle all of this but I can't. I can't live under a roof where one guy semi-understands me and another one thinks I'm a whore. I'm going back home to where people love me and get me." Cas walks up to Natalie and grabs her arms.

"Natalie I understand that this is difficult for you but Dean is stubborn it'll take longer for him to process all of this, longer than Sam. If you go back to Phoenix it'll be too easy for the demons to kidnap you and we can't have that happen. And now we have someone to protect, you can't go." Natalie takes a long look into Castiel's deep sad blue eyes and sits on her bed shaking.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this." Cas consoles her.

"Look I know you, you are one of the strongest teenagers I have met in my entire life, and I have lived a long life. I know you can get through this, you have to for the greater good." With that Castiel heads back downstairs, he tells Sam and Dean that from here on out Natalie is there number one priority. He explains that they can still find jobs to hunt demons, but when they do Natalie has to stay at the house because it is the most safe place for her to be right now. With that he flutters away back to Heaven, now leaving Sam and Dean with a new task at hands, to protect a teenage witch.


	2. Protecting Henry

Protecting Henry

Natalie Fitz opens a wide door with Sam and Dean behind her, she looks around feeling so many eyes watching her. She tries to not listen in but there are too many voices to block out, everyone gives her dirty looks and think dirty things.

"Do you get that feeling that everyone is staring at you?" Natalie asks the boys.

"It is not just a feeling, in fact it is happening right now." They continue to walk down the hallway getting closer to the principal's office.

"Ok guys what is our plan of attack?" Dean asks in a macho voice.

"Plan of attack?" Natalie asks quizzically.

"You know what is our story, because I am not alright with that story you told Henry. That ain't gonna to fly with me." They reach the main office and stand near the doorway to come up with a story.

"I think we really should stick with the story I came up with, both Kelsey and Henry know that story and we really don't have time to come up with a new one. It'll be like role playing." Natalie heads into the main office without saying another word, Dean is starting to get really annoyed with her but Sam doesn't budge. They walk up to the front desk where Henry is standing, they make eye contact with each other and immediately Henry smiles gleefully.

"Natalie! It is so good to see you I haven't seen you since Saturday." He come from around the desk and gives Natalie a giant bear hug, Dean gives Henry an overprotective look.

"So you work the front desk?" Dean asks crossing his arms.

"Yes for extra-curricular activity. I assume you have a meeting with the principal he should be out any moment. How are you?" The last time Natalie and Henry saw each other she had a seizure.

"I'm good nothing to worry about." A medium-height handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes walks out of the principal's office with a scrawny little kid and a muscular jock.

"Josh let's make sure that something like this doesn't happen ever again." The scrawny kid runs off hiding his face with his books while the jock walks with his head held high.

"Principal Fowley this is Natalie Fitz the new student and her godparents." Henry tells the principal. He looks at the three strangers up and down and walks back to the office leading them. They enter the office which is very basic, dark colors with Victorian aged furniture, the principal holds out his hand ushering them to sit.

"So Natalie Fitz from Phoenix, AZ." He grabs out a manila folder which contains all of Natalie's files from school to athletics. "Straight A student, president of your class, captain of the softball team, outstanding recommendations from your teachers and fellow classmates. It's a very impressive resume, so tell me why move here to Wichita, Kansas when you had everything going for you in Phoenix?" Natalie doesn't reply for awhile forgetting how amazing her life was back home and how much everybody liked her.

"Well the truth is my mother died from a freak accident and my dad was nowhere to be found. I found out that most of my family lived outside of the states and that was too far for me to go, I wanted to be in calling range of my friends. Then I found out that I had gay godparents who lived here in Kansas and thought well Kansas is better than Canada." Principal Fowley looked at Sam and Dean, then back at Natalie's file.

"So Sam and Dean how long have you two been together?" They look at each other, Sam grabs Dean's hand.

"We have been together for our whole lives, we recently took a trip to San Francisco and finally tied the knot. We were on our way back to Kansas, but got the call about Natalie's mother and rushed back over to Phoenix." Dean coughed after Sam's explanation, the first period bell rings.

"Well congratulations you two! I am all for same-sex marriage." The principal grabs a half sheet of paper and hands it to Natalie. "This is your schedule for the rest of the school year, we tried to get the classes that you still need to pass for graduation. Here are the books you will need, and here is your locker number and lock. Hope everything goes well for you here at Highland high and Kansas. I am sorry for your loss." Principal Fowley hands Natalie a tiny slip of paper for an excused late pass. They all stand up and shake the principal's hand, then the three of them leave the office, Henry is nowhere in sight probably in class by now. Sam and Dean walk to Natalie's locker helping her put her books away.

"So what class do you have first?" Natalie looks at her schedule.

"AP English with Mr. Ryder room 115."

"So you remember what your task is till Friday?" Dean asks.

"To be with Henry as much as possible." Natalie rolls her eyes shutting her locker. Natalie searches for her room for she is already 10 minutes late. She finds her room, Sam hugs her as Dean just smiles. She opens the door with everyone turning around to see who came late, a medium height brown haired well dressed male writes a quote from Prometheus on the chalk board.

"Who came in late, you all should know that I do not tolerate people interrupting my teaching." He turns around and boy is he handsome, perfectly chiseled features, stunning ocean blue eyes, dark wavy hair, and well fit clothes showing off his muscles. She wants to say her name but is so flustered by the teachers beauty, so she walks up to the front of the room to hand him the slip of paper. On the way she sees Henry sitting next to Kelsey and smiles at both, she reaches the teacher and hands him the paper. He looks into her eyes then at the paper. "Natalie Fitz new student welcome to Highland High. This is AP English I am Mr. Ryder, is there anything you would like to say to the class before I begin the lecture?" She turns around to look at the thirty something people class and gets nervous.

"Well my name is Natalie Fitz I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I love being involved with the school, at my old school I was president of my class and captain of my softball team. I am really excited to getting to know you all, so far everybody has been real welcoming which you don't really get in Arizona." She stops and waits for the Mr. Ryder to give her instructions.

"Well we are happy to have you, we haven't had a new student since Henry. I hope that all of my students will get to know you and be kind to you to make your experience here at Highland a great one. Ben can you please give Mrs. Fitz a copy of Prometheus?" The boy sitting behind Henry in the back walks over to the shelves full of books and grabs Prometheus. He hands it to Natalie, Mr. Ryder shows her an open seat in the front so she sits there. For the rest of the period she still felt eyes staring at her as handsome Mr. Ryder talks about Prometheus and his story. The bell rings and all of the students get up to rush to class, Natalie puts her book in her backpack as Mr. Ryder calls her over.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" He smiles his infectious smile and shakes his head.

"No you were a perfect student, I just wanted to briefly mention that if you have any problems adjusting to things here my door is always open." She blushes.

"Well let's not hope that the only friend I end up making is my teacher, that would be pretty sad." They laugh, she heads out of the classroom looking at her schedule. She has AP art history next, she see's Henry up ahead with three of his friends. "HENRY!" She runs over to her neighbor as he turns around.

"Hey Natalie." His friends turn around looking at the girl he is so infatuated with. "You know Kelsey, well this is my teammate and practically my brother Ben and his girlfriend Christina." She shook both of their hands and smiled. "Do you need help finding your next class, what is it? What did you think of AP English?" Henry asks in his dreamy English accent.

"Actually I might need help finding my next class, I have AP art history in room 305. I thought AP English was good Mr. Ryder has interesting views on the story of Prometheus." Henry smiles.

"Don't you have that class next girls? Maybe you should show her where it is? This is where Ben and I depart. Hopefully we have more classes together, you should sit with us at lunch." Christina kisses Ben on the lips, the girls depart to go to art history.

"So Natalie tell me why is Henry so infatuated with you, you haven't been here for that long but it seems like he has known you forever. He can't stop talking about you?" Kelsey hits her friends arm.

"Sorry for Christina's rudeness she can be too blunt a lot of the time." They start to walk faster because the warning bell is about to ring. They are finally on the third floor just in the nick of time. For the next couple of hours Natalie has learned about Michelangelo, Spanish nouns and adverbs, shutter speed and aperture, and organic chemistry. Her stomach was growling as her boring AP bio teacher slowly lectured, the lunch bell finally rang. She walked outside to the lunch area looking around for Henry for she hasn't seen him since Spanish class. Finally in the back of the green lawn surrounded with blue tables and hungry students she finds Henry sitting with Ben, Christina, and Kelsey.

"Natalie!" He yells, she begins to walk over. She sits next to Henry, taking out her lunch which included fruit, chips, and a chicken salad sandwich. "So how has your first day been?" Natalie takes a bite of her sandwich.

"It's been good so far everyone has been real welcoming." She doesn't notice this but she has mayonnaise all over her mouth, so Henry grabs a napkin and wipes it off.

"Here let me get that." For what could've taken five seconds seemed like five minutes, with one of Henry's hand holding Natalie's head and the other wiping the gunk off her lips. It was one of the most erotic moments of her life with them staring into each other's eyes. He finally let's go, she coughs as she notices his friends staring at their intimate moment.

"So Natalie are you coming to the game after school?" Ben asks trying to ease the awkward tension.

"Game?" Natalie replies.

"Yes the opening soccer game, Henry and I are captains." She turns to look at Ben, still feeling Henry's eyes on her.

"Sure I'll come." They all continue to eat their lunch and talk about sports, school, and what happened over summer for the next thirty minutes. Natalie and Henry were awfully quiet, yet laughing at Ben's jokes. Ben was a funny guy, Christina was still off putting and couldn't really tell how they got together, they were so different from each other. Kelsey was very outspoken and loud, while all of them were nice Natalie still missed her old friends. Throughout lunch Dean kept calling Natalie but she ignored the calls trying to get to know Henry's friends. Sam and Dean are at the Men of Letters still trying to find anything out about the Gentlemen ghouls, Dean shuts his phone in anger.

"Dammit. If she ignores my call one more time I swear I am going to drive back to the school barge into her class and embarrass the hell out of her." He sits next to Sam who is on the computer trying to find ways to summon the ghouls.

"She's probably in class, Dean. Wait till after school is over she'll probably call back. I thought I was going to be the one to call her every minute of everyday not you." Sam replies while typing, Dean thinks about what his brother just said and realizes it is true and not what he expected.

"I just want to make sure she is alright, because it's what Cas wanted for us to do." Sam smirks and continues his search. Back at the school Natalie sits at her last class of the day, Calculus AB. She sits next to Henry and is distracted all class period, the bell finally rings and she realizes she hasn't taken any notes.

"Hey were you alright back there it seemed like you were in a daze." Henry asks Natalie outside of the classroom.

"Yeah I was distracted, do you mind coming over to my house after your game so that I could copy your notes." Henry stops walking.

"Oh I wish I could but usually after the home opener I usually go to Wolfsbane cafe and bakery. Your welcome to come, usually my teammates bring their girlfriends and friends. Natalie hears the word girlfriends and gets butterflies in her stomach, they continue to walk towards the locker room.

"Sure I would love to come I have to ask Sam and Dean first, they've been calling all day." They smile at each other.

"Overprotective?" He asks.

"Yeah." They reach the locker rooms.

"Well this is my stop I'm sure Christina and Kelsey will be here after 7th period." She smiles, Henry enters the men's locker room as Natalie walks towards the soccer field, she calls Sam and Dean.

"What is it? Why the hell have you been calling me nonstop all day?" Natalie asks whoever picked up the phone, it was Sam.

"Sorry it was Dean he just wanted an update of how your day was going. So how was your first day of school?"

"It was good. Hey so I am going to watch Henry's soccer game which starts after school, also he offered me to go to this cafe called Wolfsbane afterwards. Which I think is a hilarious name for a cafe and bakery, is it ok if I go?" Dean walks in the room where Sam was on the phone, snapping his fingers at his him.

"Is that Natalie?" He puts his hand out so that Sam could hand him the phone, instead Sam replies by saying.

"Yes it's Natalie, she was just asking if she can hang out with Henry after his soccer game."

"Give me the phone Sam." Sam hesitates but hands him the phone without replying to Natalie.

"By all means hang out with Henry as long as you can, since we don't know when the ghouls are going to strike. You can even get a little frisky with him if you want, but use protection if you do, we don't want a little baby witch running around anytime soon." Sam shakes his head at Dean, Natalie was surprised to hear Dean's voice and disliked the comment so she hang up without replying. "Natalie, Nat? Hello?" He looks at the phone seeing that she hung up and shuts it. "I can't believe she hung up on me!"

"Can you blame her after that comment." Dean pours him and Sam some scotch.

"What I'm just saying there is something going on between them, like in a sexual way." Sam takes a sip of the scotch Dean just handed him.

"Dean they spent half an hour with each other on Saturday there is no way they are sleeping with each other. Besides she just broke up with a guy she has been in a relationship with for more than five years. I don't think she is even thinking about Henry in that way."

"I'm not saying she is sleeping with the guy all I am trying to say is that she has a connection with him. And after everything that has been going on in her crap life she should have some fun." Sam is very confused at what he is saying.

"So you want her to have fun but you call her every minute to protect her yet you want her to sleep with someone she barely knows. Yeah Dean that makes complete sense." Dean looks down trying to understand what Sam just said and takes a sip of his scotch to get rid of the headache. Natalie walks over to the bleachers and takes out her homework, Henry and Ben come out of the locker room.

"Hey look it's your girlfriend, the first one here of course." Henry looks over at Natalie and waves.

"She is not my girlfriend Ben." Ben shakes his head as they run around the track to warm up.

"Right, she's just a friend. There is no way you two are just friends, we all noticed your chemistry at lunch when you were wiping the food off of her lips. Even Kelsey noticed it, not to mention you have been talking about her ever since Saturday and get excited every time you see her." Henry realizes this is very true but doesn't want to admit it so he runs faster. The last bell rings and everybody starts to head to the bleachers, soccer is their biggest sport here at Highland High. Kelsey and Christina walk over, wearing blue and black jersey shirts which have Henry and Ben's numbers. Kelsey continues to walk up to Natalie, but Christina stops and walks down the steps to the first row.

"Christina come on let's sit next to Natalie." Christina turns towards Kelsey.

"Look I only sat with her at lunch because Henry called her over and I didn't want to be the bitch and leave. But there is no way I am going to sit with the devil during the soccer game." Kelsey widens her eyes at Christina's rudeness.

"The devil, I think that is a bit over the top Christina."

"I think it is just right, Henry totally has a crush on her and if you continue to hang out with her he is going to think that you don't have feelings for him. So I am going to sit on the first row as far away as possible and I hope you join me." Christina heads to the first row of bleachers, sits down and begins to put war paint on her face. Kelsey thinks about what her best friend just said and begins to realize what she said is happening. She looks at the sweet new girl and back at her friend, but decides to sit next to Christina because usually she is right about these kind of things. "You made the right choice my friend, now help me with my makeup." Natalie looks at Kelsey helping Christina with makeup wondering why they didn't sit with her. She realizes the only way to find out without asking is listening in on their thoughts, so she listens into Christina's.

"I am so glad she decided to sit with me and not with that bitch." After hearing that word Natalie blocks everything out and continues to do her homework. More and more students dressed in blue and black, the schools colors, filter to the bleachers. She closes her binder as she has finished her homework, no one is sitting next to her at this point making her loose her confidence. She sees Mr. Ryder walking up the bleacher, he waves his hand at her and notices that she is sitting by herself so he walks up to her.

"Is this seat taken?" The handsome English teacher asks.

"Yes please I was beginning to think that I smelled like onions or something." Mr. Ryder sits next to her as he laughs.

"You don't smell like onions." Natalie blushes and smiles. "So how did your first day of school go?"

"It was good, I thought everyone was being so kind to me but obviously it was fake. The only people who actually seemed honest are both on the field and you."

"It'll take some time." While they wait for the game to start they continue to talk about books, music, and television. Finally the game began, everybody was cheering and badmouthing the other team and refs. Natalie had no clue what was going on because she was never really into soccer but just went with the flow and cheered when everybody else cheered. She kept her eyes on Henry who was very sexy when he played soccer, she could feel Mr. Ryder's eyes on her but tried to ignore it. The game was finally over and all of the students from Highland high went down to the field and jumped up and down around the team because they won 2-1. Natalie and Mr. Ryder walked down the bleachers, she waved goodbye to her teacher and waited for Henry. Henry came through sea of people with students slapping his back and butt congratulating him on the amazing goal he scored to break the tie.

"Hey so we were going to the cafe, I'm going to clean up but I'll meet you by my car it's the red mustang." They hug, he was very sweaty but it made him glisten so she didn't care. His team came over and dumped the melted ice out of the Gatorade ice chest on top of him.

"I'm going to head over to the parking lot." She mouths to him and starts to walk to the parking lot looking for Henry's car. She sees the bright red mustang in the foggy night and leans against the hood of the car waiting for Henry. She puts on her Ipod and applies some makeup, she sees Kelsey walking up to the car.

"Natalie is that you? Are you going to Wolfsbane?" Kelsey asks, but Natalie ignores. "Natalie I'm sorry that I didn't sit with you at the game, but Christina can be very stubborn." She still ignores Kelsey.

"Kelsey!" Christina calls from the distance waving her hand, standing next to Ben and his car.

"I should go. I'll see you at the cafe." Still Natalie doesn't say anything and waits for Henry to come. She sees Henry in the distance slapping hi-fives to his teammates and schoolmates, Natalie smiles as he gets closer to the car, finally he reaches the mustang and gives Natalie a giant hug they get in the car.

"So what did you think of the game? I remember you saying you weren't really into soccer." Every time she is with Henry she feels all gitty inside and can't help but blush every time he talks in his smooth and sultry British accent.

"It was a lot of fun that was a great goal you made to win the game." He turns on the ignition and drives off to main street.

"Did I see you sitting with Mr. Ryder? Why didn't you sit next to Kelsey and Christina?" Natalie rolls her eyes and turns up the radio, Safe and Sound by Capital Cities plays. Henry could tell that she was very angry when she heard those two names, "Is everything alright?"

"I thought everything was going well with those two girls but apparently not, Christina hates me and somehow got Kelsey to believe that I am the devil." Henry turns to look at Natalie.

"Are you sure? That sounds like Christina but not Kelsey." Natalie chuckles.

"I have never been more sure in my entire life." They finally reach the packed cafe and bakery, full of Highland high soccer players and students all celebrating their first win of the season. Everyone turns to see that Henry is here, Ben makes his way to the front through the sea of happy and somewhat drunk teenagers.

"The man of the hour, my friend Henry. Everybody give it to the amazingly talented Henry Lewis who broke the tie for us to win the game." Everybody cheers and claps their hands, as We Are the Champions by Queen plays in the background. Henry gleams with exuberance as Natalie hides in the background. "Brother great game today! Hey Natalie it is good to see you, we are sitting over here." Ben shows them to a booth were Kelsey and Christina are chatting up about the game. As Natalie approaches the group Christina gives her a glare, the "your dead to me" glare. Henry scotches in the booth hugging Kelsey and hi-fiving Christina, Natalie hesitantly sits next to Henry as Ben sits next to Christina.

"Henry, Henry!" An older British women with very curly bushy light brown hair pushes through the rowdy crowd. Henry asks Natalie to get up because it was his mom that was calling him, they hug each other. "Great game today darling I was here to drop off some pastries." Mrs. Lewis let's go of her son and stops to notice someone new at their regular booth. "Hello I don't believe we have met." Natalie was caught off guard.

"Mum this is Natalie Fitz our new neighbor, the one who you made all of those baked goods for." Mrs. Lewis hugs Natalie and kisses her on both cheeks.

"It is so good to finally meet you. Did you like my pastries?"

"Yes I did they were very delicious, we already ate all of them. My godfather Dean loved the lemon bars." Natalie smiles as she feels Christina rolling her eyes from behind.

"Oh good I'm glad they were a hit. Well I'm going to leave, have fun darling and it was lovely to meet you Natalie." Henry's sweet mother leaves and they sit back down as a waitress brings some sandwiches and baked goods. The rest of the night had the five talk about school, the game, summer, and more. As more people began to filter out they decided it was time to leave for it was getting really late. They depart the bakery and drive off to their homes, Henry and Natalie arrive at their houses, Henry being a gentlemen opens Natalie's door and walks her to the front porch.

"I hope you had a good first day and I'll talk to Christina." They awkwardly stand in front of each other until Henry leans in to kiss Natalie. They were interrupted by Dean opening the door who was eating a piece of pie.

"Well well well look who finally decided to show up." He gives them a smirk because he knew that he just interrupted what was about to be a kiss.

"I should get going it is late and a school night. Goodnight Natalie." He kisses her on the cheek and walks next door to his house. Dean and Natalie watch Henry until he finally enters his house, Natalie crosses her arms and enters the house as Dean closes the door.

"You couldn't have waited a couple of more minutes?" Natalie exclaims as she puts her bag on the couch.

"I was getting worried about you it is pretty late so I was going to drive by the bakery to see if you were there." Natalie sees the box of pie that Dean got his slice from and makes her a slice as Dean looks at the pie protectively.

"Well I was doing just fine weren't you the one who said to be with Henry every step of the way until Friday." Sam enters the room.

"Hey how was the game?"

"It was good we won thanks to Henry."

"And nothing weird happened today? Nothing ghoulish?" Natalie takes another bite of the pie.

"Nothing ghoulish."

"Good. I tried researching more about these Gentlemen guys and why they might be after Henry but so far nothing." Sam says as he hugs her. "Just keep hanging out with him as much as you can." Natalie finishes her pie and heads upstairs to change into her pajamas and falls asleep, it was the first full night of sleep she has had in a long time. The next couple of days she got to know Henry on a deeper level, Kelsey was being nicer to Natalie, Christina was still cold, Ben was being Ben, Natalie and Mr. Ryder were getting closer as well. Castiel hasn't come back yet and it was Friday the night that Henry is supposed to die. Even though Kelsey was finally accepting Natalie she still sat with her friend at a different section of the bleachers for the soccer games. Natalie was starting to realize that they will never be close friends, Mr. Ryder would always sit next to Natalie making her feel more comfortable. It was getting closer and closer to when the ghouls were going to kill Henry and Natalie could feel it in the air because of her power. The game is over and Highland High won again, they are now undefeated, Natalie waits by the mustang like she has been doing after every game so far.

"Hey Dean it's Natalie it's that time please be at the woods soon, I have no idea when we are going to be there or how we are going to be there but I have this strange feeling that it is going to happen soon." She hangs up the phone hoping that the brother's will be in the woods on time. Henry walks up to the car and hugs Natalie as he always does.

"Before we go to Wolfsbane I was wondering if I could take you somewhere. It's somewhere near and dear to my heart." Natalie was getting a feeling that it was the woods.

"I think we should just go to Wolfsbane." Henry ignores her as they get in the car, he starts to drive.

"Look this entire week I have had feelings for you I haven't had with anyone in a long time. I can't explain it and I want to show you someplace that I have only shown to one other person." Natalie knows she can't get out of this and let's Henry drive to, yup that's right the woods. It was a foggy night, the trees would rise ten, fifteen feet up the air. The radio started to lose reception because they were so out of range from the nearest cable dish, which probably meant that there was going to be no cell reception either.

"The woods?" Henry smiles.

"Not just the woods, it's my happy place. Whenever I feel lonely or miss England I come here to clear my mind." Natalie looks around hoping that Sam and Dean are here.

"It's beautiful, but please can we go back to civilization?" Henry leans in closer to kiss Natalie and is surprised at her reaction.

"I thought you would be happy that I took you here?" He backs away.

"I appreciate you showing me this place and happy that you chose me to be here with you, but I am not a big fan of the woods." Natalie here's something in the distance. "What was that?"

"It was probably just a raccoon. I guess we can go back." Henry says with a tone as he tries to turn on the ignition.

"What is going on?" Natalie asks scared looking around to see if Sam and Dean are anywhere in sight.

"There's something wrong with the ignition I'll go check the gas." He gets out of the car, but Natalie tries to stop him and grabs hold of his hand.

"Please I think it's safer in here we should just call someone instead and wait in the car." Henry chuckles.

"It's like you have no faith in me. These are the safest woods I have ever been in, you just have to trust me." Henry walks to the front of the car and opens the hood to see if he can identify the problem. Natalie checks her phone to see if either Sam or Dean has called back and bites her lips as a nervous habit. Sam and Dean drive in the impala on a long and windy road, Sam tries to call Natalie.

"Dammit." Sam hangs up his cell phone and gives up as he has tried to call Natalie fifteen times.

"Voicemail again?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Sam puts the cell phone on his lips and begins to shake his leg.

"Hey don't get too worried I mean these aren't the biggest woods we have been in, I'm sure there's not that many places to go, we'll find them easily." Sam rolls his eyes at how nonchalant Dean is being right now.

"How could you not be worried. It is our job to keep Natalie safe and if anything happens to her I have no clue how I'll live with myself." Dean glances at Sam.

"Wow you must really care about this girl. Why? She can control the five damn elements of Earth so if something were to happen to her she can use that power to at least stall time."

"Dean I am aware of her power, but Cas said she doesn't really know how to control them yet. And I don't know why I care about her so much I guess she is growing on me." Silence the rest of the way. Back in the woods Henry tries to fix his car, but nothing works and he gets really frustrated. Natalie gets out of the car to see if she can't figure out what's wrong with it, she can't see anything wrong it's as if someone is using magic to stop the car.

"I don't understand why the car isn't working I mean it's old but reliable. There's nothing in the hood that shows there is a problem." Henry gets out his cell phone to try to call someone for help, he walks around to look for reception as Natalie gets back in the front seat. Henry sees someone in the distance, someone bald wearing a black suit.

"HEY SIR can you help us out? My car isn't working for some reason and I have no reception to call triple A." He waves his hand but the man doesn't answer. "Hello Sir?" Natalie sees that he is trying to get someone's attention and gets back out of the car. The man slowly walks towards them, but as he gets closer Henry realizes that he isn't walking he is floating a couple of feet from the ground. Natalie walks up to Henry seeing the same thing.

"Henry we need to leave now." She grabs his arm. "Henry please I can't explain but we have to get as far away from that thing as possible. Henry hangs up his phone, the man gets closer and Henry can see his face now. It was an ugly greenish face, it was old as if it had been rotting underground for hundreds of years, his teeth were rotten and he had no eyeballs. Henry began to realize that this man was not a man, but a monster. Natalie pulls him and they start running not knowing where to go because it was pitch black. They have been running for what seemed like hours now and still there has been no sight of the Winchesters. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Natalie asks out of breath.

"No I have no idea where we are right now it's too dark to tell. Do you know what that thing was." Natalie doesn't answer and keeps running pretending she didn't hear, Henry looks back to see if they are being followed but doesn't see the figure. He stops running and grabs Natalie's hands.

"What why are we stopping?" Natalie tries to let go to continue running.

"Wait he's not following us anymore."

"Henry that doesn't mean anything you saw that thing floating he could be anywhere right now we have to continue running even if we aren't going anywhere." Natalie turns around and stops because the Gentlemen ghoul was standing right behind her, she screams. "Henry leave now, you have to go." The Gentlemen grabs her arm with his sharp claws, cutting Natalie. "Please it's not him you want it's me." Henry turns to her and is confused as to why she said that.

"Oh but while you are very special to Demons like us, Henry's flesh just smells so wonderful." The Gentlemen replies in a creepy foreign voice, he throws Natalie to the ground. She lands on a sharp rock which goes through her leg, she screams in pain, Henry tries to sit beside her to see what happened but the ghoul grabs him quickly.

"Fast reflexes for an old man." The ghoul tilts his head, at this point Natalie almost gives up because she is in too much pain to even think about using her powers.

"Oh little English boy I am no man." The monster creepily smiles at the scared boy, Natalie sees a man in the distance but is too disoriented to call for help for she is in excruciating pain and is about to pass out from blood loss.

"If you want to kill me do it now."

"How valiant of you. But I am not the quick killing type I like to have my dinner slowly cooked, it brings out all of the flavor." Natalie looks up which drained all of her energy, she passes out just as she was about to see the ghoul suck Henry's voice. Henry tries to scream but realizes nothing is coming out, he tries to move around to get out of his grip. The ghoul grabs his neck and raises Henry up looking directly at his heart. He then sticks his hand into Henry's chest, Henry gasps as he is in so much pain looking down at the girl he is in love with one last time. The ghoul wraps his hand around Henry's slowly beating heart, Henry could feel his short life being taken away. Henry takes one last breath, during that breath he sees a huge knife slice through the ghoul's neck. Blood splatters all over and on Henry, the monster is now blood and guts as he falls to the ground hard and twists his ankle. He takes a deep breath and sees that it was Dean Winchester, Natalie's gay godparent, who saved his life.

"NATALIE!" Sam yells as he sees the limp girl passed out on the ground with a bloody knee. Henry tries to help him but can barely lift her up because of his ankle.

"Whoah slow down there little fella. You almost died just now you need to take a rest." Dean puts Henry's arms around his shoulder so that he doesn't have to put so much weight on his foot. Sam carries Natalie, they rush to the Impala and sped out of the woods. "Hey how is she?" Dean asks Sam, finally worrying about the girl he is supposed to be protecting with his life.

"Her heart rate is slowing down. When we get to the house we should call Cas." Henry is confused as to why he didn't say to when we get to the hospital.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"Sorry young laddie, but a hospital isn't going to heal these wounds." Sam realizes they are not driving back to the house.

"Then we could take her to my mother, she's a doctor. She'll know what to do."

"Dean where are we going?" Sam asks looking around at the signs.

"There is nothing in that house that can heal her wounds. I am taking her to the Men of Letters." Sam looks at his brother through the rear view mirror in shock.

"Dean that's an hour drive, there is no way she is going to make it she's already lost a lot of blood!" Dean doesn't reply as Sam gets more and more anxious. Henry is half asleep as his throbbing ankle is making it hard for him to fully go to rest. Just as Sam predicted it takes them an hour to get to the Men of Letters, at first all Henry sees is a creepy door with a private property sign. As they walk through the door he is amazed at the big open house, with nothing but a few tables and bookshelves.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry about where we are, if I tell you I may have to kill you." Dean replies setting Henry down at a chair. He brings another one in front of him and slowly puts Henry's twisted ankle on it. "Stay here and keep that elevated." Dean goes to the kitchen to get supplies to wrap the ankle up.

"Dean I'm going to lay her in my bed to put pressure on her leg and pray for Cas." Henry gets confused at what he just heard the strange man say. Sam goes into his room and lays Natalie down, he gets a warm, damp wash cloth and wraps it tightly around her bleeding leg. He then gets another damp cloth and starts wiping it on her sweaty, dirty face. "Cas come down here, we really need your help. Natalie is dying and there is nothing here to heal her." Sam continues to pray and wipe Natalie's face, hoping that Cas hears and comes down. Back in the main room Dean begins to splint Henry's ankle.

"Dean, you are Dean right? Where are we, why couldn't we go to the hospital or to my mother, what was that thing that was going to kill me?"

"You have to stop asking these questions Sherlock all that matters right now is that you are alive." Henry gets angry and shoves the books on the table to the ground.

"Enough with the stupid English jokes. I deserve to know what's going on right now as I was almost just killed no less than an hour ago. And the fact that you think saving me was the only thing that is important right now baffles me. For your goddaughter, the girl that I love, is about to die right now." Dean stops wrapping his ankle and looks up at the terrified boy, wondering if he should be the one to tell him what went on tonight. He grits his teeth and realizes that it isn't his duty to tell Henry happened, and that it's Natalie's.

"Whoah whoah whoah. You're in love with her?" Henry stares into Dean's green eyes and nods.

"Yes and if she dies tonight I don't know how I will be able to live with myself." Back in Sam's room, Sam is still there and prays to Cas getting annoyed that he isn't here yet.

"Cas please I have no idea what is going on up there right now. But it can't possibly be more important than the fact that Natalie is dead right now. That's right Cas she is not breathing, there's nothing more I can do now, so please if you have any care in the world you can come down and heal her." Sam gives up, lays his head on Natalie's stomach and begins to cry Cas appears behind him and sees Sam crying.

"Sam what on earth happened, I thought you had this handled." Sam lifts his head up to see the angel standing before him.

"We were too late she has lost so much blood. Please heal her." Castiel walks towards the two humans and kneels down, Sam gets out of the way still holding Natalie's hand. Henry comes barging in seeing a strange man put his hand on Natalie's bloody leg where a ball of light gleams. He continues to stare aimlessly, Dean walks in, Henry is in awe as the ball of light dims to nothing but a healed leg and arm. He walks beside Natalie and touches her leg as she begins to slowly wake up.

"That is impossible!" He sees Natalie eyes open and is thrilled but confused to see her alive and healthy. "Natalie I thought I lost you." He hugs her and begins to cry, overwhelmed with emotions Sam, Dean, and Castiel leave the room.

"What happened, I leave for a week and Natalie is presumed dead! Maybe I should rethink this and have someone else protect her." Castiel walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Natalie.

"Look we are sorry the woods were dark and we couldn't find her anywhere. There was no reception so she couldn't answer my calls. At least we got the ghoul." Castiel smirks at Dean as he waits for the cup to be filled.

"Castiel we didn't mean to for this to happen. We told Natalie to try to not go to the woods but obviously Henry just had to go. This'll never happen again, my number one priority now is to protect Natalie with my life and I intend to keep that promise." Sam replies, Castiel puts the Brita water filter back in the fridge and heads back to Sam's room. Natalie walks out of the room with the door shut, her hands are shaking as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Oh thanks I was just about to get some of that." She takes the cup from Cas and gulps the water finishing it in five seconds. "Thanks. What took you so long to come, and do you think you can heal Henry he is a soccer player and can't afford to have a broken ankle especially with this hot streak?" He doesn't answer as he reads her thoughts.

"You are planning on telling him everything aren't you?" Natalie rolls her eyes and walks back to the kitchen getting more water for herself and Henry.

"You know I hate it when you read my mind, I don't read yours so why do you keep reading mine." Sam and Dean look at each other and realize how weird this conversation is going.

"I know for a fact you can't read my mind, mere witches can't read my mind." Natalie smirks at him and walks back to the room. "Look I know you guys are never going to understand the things that I choose to do. But something in my gut is telling me that he needs to know everything about me. I can't even explain it I mean I have only known him for a week but I feel like I have known him my entire life and just want to implode everything on him when I know it's not a safe thing to do. Cas I know you aren't too thrilled about this especially when I have already told too many people about what I am. Please if you trust me you'll let me do this, you'll let me tell him what he saw tonight, he deserves to know." Silence was all that was left after Natalie poured her heart out to Castiel. She thinks that with no response from Cas she is free to tell Henry and walks back inside Sam's room closing the door behind her.

"Wait you are just going to let her tell Henry that she's a witch, how do you think he is going to handle this, how do we know we can trust him?" Cas slowly turns to Dean.

"Knowing Natalie even if I tell her what she is about to do is a bad idea, she'll do it anyway. Even if I wipe all of his memories about this gruesome night she will still find some way to tell him everything. She is a very stubborn person."

"Ha I wonder where she gets that from." Sam blurts out loud, Castiel smiles.

"Yes I guess she gets it from me since I am truly the only father figure she has ever had in her entire life." He looks up because the Order is calling him back. "I have to go back up they need me." He walks into the room where he interrupts a heated discussion. "Sorry to interrupt but Natalie I have to go I will try to come back down soon to get updates on how you are doing." He walks over to Henry and heals his leg. "It'll all make sense soon." With that the angel is no long there and Henry is in awe.

"My leg it's completely healed. Who was that and where did he go?" Natalie smiles and blushes as she always does when she is around Henry.

"That is Castiel he's an angel and he probably went to Heaven just now they seem to always want him nowadays." Henry widens his eyes.

"An angel?" Natalie nods her head and continues to tell Henry everything; about her powers, why she hates the woods so much, how Castiel is one of the most important people in her life, and why she had to leave everything behind in Phoenix. Behind the door Sam and Dean walk back and forth.

"I mean should we go in there?" Dean asks.

"I think we should just wait till they come out. I mean I'm sure there is a lot to talk about." Natalie finishes what basically is her life story and Henry just stares at her blankly.

"Please say something." She takes his hand and hold it carefully.

"For some reason I have this feeling that I need to tell you everything about me, even if it means that it'll drive you away. I think I may be in love with you which is crazy because we have only known each other for a week." Henry smiles when he hears those three words that he never thought he would hear from her.

"Your in love with me?" Natalie nods her head. "Natalie nothing you say will drive me away because I love you too. Being a witch that is just one part of who you are, it doesn't define you. You are one of the kindest, sweetest, beautiful, and strongest woman that I have ever met. I love you too." They kiss each other, when Natalie finally kisses Henry she feels lighter than air so everything around them floats in the air, defying gravity. Once they stop kissing everything drops back to where they are supposed to be. Henry looks at the clock and realizes it is almost midnight and that he should be heading back home. "Gosh it is already 11:00 I should be getting back, my mother is probably worried sick about me." Natalie wipes the tears off her face and laughs.

"Gosh look at us we can barely keep things together." They smile at each other and walk out of the room, to see Sam and Dean waiting for them to come out.

"Hey, Dean can you take Henry back to his house, it's getting late." Dean nods his head and sits up.

"Yes, of course. So I see Cas fixed your ankle." Henry doesn't reply as he remembers that his car is still in the woods.

"Shoot my 'stang is still in the woods, I don't feel comfortable leaving it in those woods a lot of creepers walk around there."

"We can come with you guys. We should probably all go back to the house anyway. Dean can drop us off in the woods and we can drive back with your car." Natalie isn't really comfortable with that.

"I don't know how I feel about that, I mean we can go back in the morning I don't really remember where we parked the car. I'm not so sure that we should go back to the place where Henry and I almost died."

"I understand why you feel that way but I'm sure we can find it, my mom will kill me if anything happened to my father's car." Henry replies.

"Still I don't think it's safe to go back now we should just head back to the house and go tomorrow during the day." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Ok how about this we all go back to Wichita, drop you guys off and Sam and I will look for the car. Does that sound good?" Natalie shrugs her shoulder.

"Yes I guess that sounds good, my mum is probably asleep right now anyway." They all head back inside the impala and drive the long windy road home. In a dark gloomy, dirty hell hole is Crowley sitting at a desk where there is a glass globe with the Winchesters, Henry, and Natalie in the impala. He gets angry and shoves the globe which breaks as it hits the ground and splashes water everywhere.

"You seem angry sir do you want me to get you a glass of water?" A young man dressed all in black asks in the background. "No I don't want water you bloody old fool! I want Natalie Fitz dead!" Crowley replies in his angry British accent. "Rangler ask me how difficult is it to get a young teenage witch, who doesn't know how to use her powers successfully, dead?"

"Not that difficult sir. There are many ways you can kill a witch, you can do the old fashioned burning at the stake, slicing her head off..."

"Enough Rangler I don't need you to tell me how to kill a witch I just needed you to say how easy it is." Crowley walks around the black and red table and gets up in Natalie Fitz's English teacher, Mr. Ryder, face. Mr. Ryder looks down at the ground trying to not make eye contact with the pissed off King of Hell. "If a third level demon named Rangler can kill a bloody witch surely a first level demon with the help of a Gentlemen Ghoul can kill her!"

"I'm sorry sir the Winchesters got there before I could do anything, the Gentlemen was taking his sweet time trying to kill Henry. And to be honest Natalie did die, but Cas arrived when her soul was still intact."

"What did you just say to me? You bloody crude! Did I ask you to tell me the state of her deadness?" Crowley is just inches in Mr. Ryder's face. "Hmm?"

"No sir you didn't."

"That's right I didn't. I give you a simple task and you don't even try to complete it!" Crowley walks back to his seat.

"Sir please don't send me back. I can do this, I can have her killed I just have to get closer to her. To the point where she can trust me with everything like she does with Henry. Once I get to that point I can easily kill her to where she won't even see it coming." Crowley is pleased and smiles creepily.

"Just don't bloody fall in love with her. If you disappoint me you will be sent back to exile without any hesitation." Mr. Ryder blinks away leaving Crowley by himself with Rangler. "Rangler get me a bottle of scotch." Dean pulls up to the Wichita house, both him and Sam wait in the car as Natalie walks Henry up to his house.

"Are you going to be alright in that house by yourself? You can always stay the night with me, who knows how long it'll take to find my car?" Natalie smiles.

"You don't have to worry about me, the house is protected by powerful witchcraft, demons can't cross it. Plus I have a guardian angel." They look up and laugh, Henry grabs her face and brings it in closer to kiss her. Sam and Dean look over to see the two teenagers kissing, so Dean honks the horn to break it up. They part each other's lips as Natalie looks at Dean, "You should probably go back inside the house, they are probably waiting for you to be in a safe place."

"No, Dean is just being Dean." They hug each other, Natalie walks into her house just next door and heads up to her room, Sam and Dean leave as they see the light of her room turn on. Natalie takes her clothes off getting ready to take a shower to get rid of the stench of smelly old dead ghoul off. After she showers she turns on her laptop to check her email, she is too afraid to go to bed without Sam and Dean. There are a lot of emails from her friends back home, especially Sarah and she completely forgets that she was going to send a long email explaining why she had to leave. She clicks compose and starts writing everything that has happened so far, "Dear Sarah, I am sorry I haven't called or emailed in a while but things have been pretty hectic since I moved to Kansas and boy are there a lot of things that I have to talk about..."


End file.
